


Hope

by EinsteinsMask



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EinsteinsMask/pseuds/EinsteinsMask
Summary: Merlin has been alone for thousands of years. When he loses all hope, Arthur rises again. However, it's deemed that to save the world Arthur will need the help of some of his most trusted advisors. However, the threat to Albion is unlike any challenge they've had to face before.





	1. Hope had to be lost first

It's funny really. After living for over two thousand years, you’d think that pain would subside, that loneliness would fade into nothingness and days would become one big indistinguishable blur. But no, being immortal isn’t enough, having magic that has become more powerful than anyone could possibly imagine is not enough, apparently what is enough, is the added ability to remember everything.

Each day that you’ve been forced to live alone, because even the few that you’ve let in can never replace the one you lost. 

Remembering everything in crystal-like detail also means that the pain of loss never numbs.

That is the reality Merlin faces every time he wakes up. Though he feels weak he doesn’t move, he’s not eaten or drunk anything for days but that doesn’t matter. The physical pain means nothing, in fact that’s the only reminder he’s got that he’s alive, if this can be called living. One hundred years ago on this day, he jumped off Beachy Head, but before he could hit the ground his magic stopped him. Somehow that gave him hope that all was not lost, because why else would he be forced to live?

Even the sword forged in the dragon’s breath is no longer a match for him. He knows. He tried. He tried five days ago by driving it into his own abdomen when he couldn’t face waking up one more time. Now? Now there’s only a very faint hint of a scar left. That’s changed too. His magic has always helped him heal faster than the average man. But now, now shattered bones stitch themselves back together in minutes, severe burns vanish before his eyes. The only reason he still has any trace of where the sword impaled him is because dragon magic is still powerful, it’s just not like him.

The sword is now gone though, clearly taken back by Freya who stopped talking to him centuries ago, who is now firmly trapped in the other world.

Today is the worst day of the year, the day he relives Arthur dying more than any other time in the year. The day all his mistakes well and truly came home to roost. Arthur will rise again, that’s what he was told. And that’s what he no longer believes. Finally, at the age of two thousand and four hundred and one years old, he has given up all hope. That’s why he summoned the blade that and that is why he won’t move, won’t eat and won’t drink.

He can’t control his own death, but he can turn himself into nothing.

Meanwhile at the lake Arthur feels bright light filtering through his eyelids in what feels like the first time in centuries.

“Arthur Pendragon, it is time to wake” A soft female voice instructs

Arthur grumbles, “Where am I?”

“Open your eyes, you will know”

Arthur opens his eyes and looks around before looking back to the female spirit before him, “This place feels familiar. What happened? And who are you?”

“Who I am does not matter, but rest assure, your memories are still yours and they are still there. Now we must hurry, we don’t have much time. Arthur, it was foreseen that you would rise again when Albion needed you the most. Now, the world needs you for it is in great danger. You were meant to rise alone, but now the challenge requires your most loyal and trusted advisors if you are to succeed.”  
Freya gestures behind Arthur and he turns to see Gwen, Lancelot, Leon and Gwaine.

“Gauis?” Arthur questions

“He rests peacefully, bringing him back would do more harm than good, he lived a long life and has connected with his ward.”

“Merlin? Where’s Merlin?” Gwaine demands

“She means he’s dead” Arthur argues

“But that’s impossible” Lancelot adamantly replies

The three men look back to see Freya has vanished

Merlin can feel his magic brewing. “What more can I take?” he shouts into his room, “How many more must die and how much more must I hold?” he cries with anguish, completely mistaking the feeling that is building within him. 

Before he knows it, Merlin is back at the lake, the place he vowed to never visit again, though nearly 1500 years ago he cast a spell so that no matter where he was, he’d be transported back should Arthur set foot on the land again. 

“It’s impossible” Merlin mutters to himself as he stumbles to his feet, weak and pushes through the bushes that have grown strong around the water. 

As soon as Arthur hears rustling, he reaches for his sword to find it gone. “I hope everyone’s hand combat is still strong, we haven’t a weapon among us” he comments as he looks round.

“Worry about yourself princess” Gwaine quips back before a blinding grin spreads across his face

“Merlin” Arthur gasps

“Arthur?” Merlin questions softly, tears already falling down his cheeks. “You’re not here”

“What are you talking about? Of course I am” Arthur replies confused

“That’s what you said before, but you’re never here.” It’s then that Merlin notices the others, having been fixated on Arthur until now, “They can’t be here so you’re not here. The once and future king will rise again, not the once and future king and his band of merry men.” Merlin stomps into the water, “Why are you doing this?!” he bellows, fully of bitterness and betrayal. 

“Merlin” Lancelot starts softly and approaches slowly. When he gets no response he tries again, “Emrys”. At hearing that name Merlin whips his head around and stares at his old friend. “We’re here, The Lady of the Lake said Arthur would need our assistance.” 

When it’s clear Merlin is starting to take in what Lancelot said, Arthur strives forward and wraps the person he was always closest to tightly in his arms. “I’m so sorry Merlin, I never wanted to leave you, I’m here now”

The others look on as Merlin grasps onto Arthur as though he might disappear, the dark-haired man clearly only being held upright by Arthur’s strength. 

After a few moments Arthur pulls back, “What the hell do you look like? You can’t have shaved for months, and your hair, who knew you had curls?”

“I like the curls” Gwen speaks up

“Oh” Merlin replies as he steps deliberately away from Arthur, before being hugged by Leon, Lancelot and finally Gwaine. 

Merlin fixes a smile across his face, “Well, if you are all really here, we better get you back home then. You can’t go walking around dressed like that, form a circle.” Merlin says almost neurotically. When the group has formed a circle Merlin steps into the middle. “Now, everyone, touch me” Arthur frowns but before he can argue Merlin cuts him off, “Just do it you dollop head, the world has changed more than you can possibly imagine.” When everyone is touching Merlin, his eyes glow the most brilliant gold and within a blink they are standing in Merlin’s home.

Leon immediately backs away from Merlin, “You have magic”

“Oh yes, I forgot that you didn’t know”

“How did you not know?” Gwaine questions, “It was obvious!”

“It was?” Merlin frowns

“Well, if you’d seen magic before” Gwaine corrects himself, “But don’t worry mate, no hard feelings, I wouldn’t have told me either”

“Gwaine” Merlin starts slowly

“Seriously mate, it’s fine, and we can talk about it another time” Gwaine smiles gently, the smile he always used to comfort Merlin and it makes a knot of longing form in the blue-eyed man’s chest

“Leon, it’s fine, Merlin has done so much to protect the kingdom” Arthur tells his first knight

“Which doesn’t exist anymore Arthur” Gwen cuts in

“No, it doesn’t.” Merlin agrees solemnly. “Nothing you know exists anymore, everything has changed.”

“Apart from you” Lancelot smiles

“I’m still here, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t changed” Merlin replies in a mutter, a pang of bitterness in his voice

“Sooooo, if the kingdom doesn’t exist any more and a lot has changed, how long has it been since I, you know, succumbed to torture” Gwaine asks, purposefully taking the attention off his friend. They’ll talk later, away from everyone and all the pressure that goes with it

“As subtle as always Gwaine” Lancelot rolls his eyes

“Since Arthur died it’s been two thousand three-hundred and seventy-five years exactly” Merlin replies in a monotone voice, as if speaking a chant to himself that he’s repeated millions of times over

“And what happened to you? When did you come back?” Leon questions with a frown

“I never left” Merlin sadly replies

“What do you mean?” Gwen pushes

Merlin shrugs, “I never left this world”

“You’ve been here, alive, all this time?” Arthur asks shocked

“In the druid tongue, Emrys also means immortal” Merlin answers, “And in case any of you are wondering, yes, I’m Emrys, surprise!” he adds, slightly unhinged 

“So, you can’t die?” Gwaine frowns

“I haven’t been able to yet” Merlin laughs bitterly

“What do you mean by that Merlin?” Lancelot asks softly

“You really need some new clothes” Merlin pushes on, purposefully ignoring Lancelot

“What like you’ve got? Your garments are very unusual” Leon replies

Merlin sighs, “We really need to catch you all up on things very soon, but in the meantime, wear what I give you, please.” Once again Merlin’s eyes glow and a neat pile of new clothes appear at the feet of each of his companions. 

“So, that’s one thing that has changed, you can practise magic freely at last” Lancelot beams

“No, never” Merlin replies dejectedly, “Magic no longer exists”

“But you just did it” Gwen frowns

“Over the years the persecution of magical beings never stopped, it was relentless. Now there is so little magic in the world nobody believes it is real. What’s referred to as magic now is no more than trickery and party tricks.”

“I’m so sorry Merlin” Gwen replies empathetically 

Merlin shrugs in response, “Get changed then” and stomps in to the small garden where he grows herbs that backs onto a wooded area

The group stands still for a moment, looking to where their friend has disappeared.

“He’s right, he has changed” Leon comments

“Wouldn’t you if you had been alone for all that time?” Lancelot questions

“I would, far more than he has. He’s still Merlin, but there’s a darkness there that there wasn’t before” Leon replies

“There was a darkness and a sadness there in the final couple of years we had together” Gwaine replies, “But this is different”

“No man should have had to bear all that Merlin did, let alone what he must have done since” Lancelot adds cryptically 

Each find a space to get changed in with some privacy and then, as a group, find themselves wondering around the house.

Gwen gasps loudly as she opens a door to see a bed heavily stained in dried blood, the room strewn with clothes that must be Merlin’s; one of his t-shirts also soaked in blood on the floor.

“What the hell happened here?” Arthur demands, speaking into the room rather than to anyone  
Merlin appears before them, “This does not concern you” he tells them, his voice deep with a slightly threatening edge before the door shuts fast on his companions and a thunderous storm begins to brew outside. 

In the centre of town Ben looks up to the sky, “This is not good” he comments before jumping on his bike and peddling as hard as he can to the house at the edge of the woods, the last house you pass before you leave the town. It’s not long before he gets there, and he’s already soaked through. 

“Professor!” Ben bangs on the door

“Professor! God dammit Merlin, let me in!” Ben tries to open the door with magic though he knows it’s no use, he’s no match for Merlin, nobody is. Then the door swings open to reveal a bearded man with long brown wavy hair. “Who are you?” Ben frowns

“I could ask you the same thing” Gwaine replies

“Where’s the Merlin?”

“Upstairs” 

“Then let me see him” Ben replies as he pushes past Gwaine and races upstairs, “Professor….Merlin…it’s me”

The door opens slowly to reveal a weak looking Merlin, “Go home Ben” he begs

“Not until you at least stop this bloody storm” Ben half smiles back

“What?” 

“It’s how I knew you weren’t okay, you didn’t even know you’d done it though did you? It came on so quickly it had to be you”

“Oh” Merlin replies as he heads downstairs with Ben hot on his heels. Merlin steps outside though not a single rain drop touches him. Silently, he raises his hand to the sky and immediately the storm fades and the weather returns to light fluffy white clouds that occasionally hide the sun from the Earth. 

“Who are you?” Arthur questions Ben

“A friend of Merlin’s, who are you?” 

“Ben” Merlin calls and the twenty-two-year-old immediately goes running. “Can you see them too?” Merlin asks, gesturing to the recently risen group with his eyes, who are all gathered in the doorway, watching him.

Ben frowns, “Yes, of course. Who are they?”

“People I never thought I’d see again” Merlin replies hauntedly, “I, I, I can’t” Merlin claps his hands above his head and transforms into a Merlin bird and flies off. 

“Fuck!” Ben kicks at the ground

“What do we do now?” Gwen asks

“We have to find him, we have to get him back” Arthur strides forward

“You can’t” Ben stops him. “If Merlin doesn’t want to be found, it will be impossible for you to do so. And if you’re who I think you are, there’s no way I’m letting you go out into the world yet. Merlin would never forgive me if you left the house.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Arthur demands

“There’s only one person who’ll be able to find him, I need to make a phone call” Ben replies as he heads back into the house

“A what call?” Gwaine asks the group but they’re all equally lost so for the first time head inside and take notice of all the strange objects inside the home.


	2. Gwaine mark two

The group, including Ben sit in the house in uncomfortable silence.

“So, are you a friend of Merlin’s then?” Lancelot eventually asks Ben gently

“Yes, well, sort of, he’s one of my professors at uni”

“A professor at a uni?” Gwen questions

“Oh, sorry, a professor, I guess sort of like a scholar? Basically professorship is the highest academic accolade you can get, which Merlin has and he teaches part time at the university I go to, which is a school for advanced learning you can go to after you’ve finished normal school education. Everyone goes to school now, at least in this country, you start at four and finish at eighteen, when if you have the grades and want to, you can apply to study at uni.”

“And what is it that Merlin teaches and you study?” Leon asks

“Medicine”

“Like Gauis” Gwaine smiles fondly

“Well I guess after all those years even Merlin can learn, though the thought of him teaching is terrifying” Arthur jibes

“Merlin was always the most intelligent man I ever met” Lancelot counters

“Same” Gwaine agrees, “But it’s easy to act like a fool to be ignored” he adds meaningfully 

“So if Merlin is a professor some of the time, what else does he do?” Gwen asks Ben

“He owns and runs a doctor’s GP surgery, I think he’s been a surgeon before as well. Though he hasn’t taught or actually been in clinic for a while now.”

“Why?” Lancelot asks concerned

“I don’t really know” Ben sighs, “Though I think being a doctor is always hard for him, knowing that he could save every life but not being able to if medicine doesn’t work”

“What do you mean?” Arthur pushes

“Merlin has the power to save any life, but a price would have to be paid, a life for a life, if he saved one person’s life, another would be taken, the balance has to be maintained. So, he does everything he can as a doctor to save them and if that’s not enough, he has to let them go, or else he’d be taking someone else’s life.”

“No man should have to live with that burden” Lancelot replies

“So how are you and Merlin friends then?” Gwaine asks Ben

“I have magic, very very weak magic, I thought I was a freak but Merlin’s been helping me see that’s not true, and he’s been helping me learn how to use it.”

“I thought magic was all but dead” Arthur frowns

“It is” Ben smiles sadly, “There’s Merlin, me and Charlie, though I’m not sure if he counts, every other magical being has passed into the other world”

“So are you and Merlin related?” Gwen questions

Ben laughs, “God no”

“How do you know there isn’t anyone else?” Leon inquires 

“Merlin, he can track anything and everything magical on the planet, don’t ask me how, but that’s how he found me” Ben shrugs, “Charlie will be here tomorrow, so there’s not anything much we can do to find Merlin until then, but you never know, he might come back before”

That’s how Ben finds himself looking after the group for the rest of the evening and sleeping in the house of his professor and friend.

In the morning the house is woken by a loud gravely voice with an accent not dissimilar to Gwaine’s but with a different twang. 

“Benny boy, the saviour is here!” Charlie shouts

“Who are you?!” Arthur demands, being the first downstairs

“Well, well” This is a turn up for the books Charlie snarls

“Charlie!” Ben calls out happily as he and everyone else runs down the stairs

“So are you going to fill me in?” the newcomer asks his younger counterpart as the two head to a separate room

“There’s something very Gwaine-like about him” Arthur comments after they’ve gone

“A good-looking, rugged guy?” Gwaine smiles

“But he’s taller” Leon quips, “He’s as tall as me”

“His hair is shorter too, more like Lancelot’s” Gwen adds

“He’s like a cross between the two of you in a bigger package” Leon smiles

“His voice was interesting, I wonder what land he’s from” Arthur comments

“I’m from Ireland originally, but went to America in 1640 and never came back, so I’m basically American. That will make more sense when Merlin has caught you all up on everything you’ve missed. Now, when I bring him back, don’t be an idiot” Charlie smiles cockily

“And how the hell do you think you can find him when I apparently can’t?” Arthur demands

Charlie rushes forward at Arthur, far faster than any human could and snarls, “Just because you knew Merlin once, doesn’t mean you’re the only one who knows him, in every way, and how the hell will you be able to find the right Merlin hawk, if he is still one, would you be able to pass a tree and know it’s Merlin?”

“Oh and you can?” Arthur scoffs

“I’ll be able to smell him mate, and trust me, his scent is unlike any other” Charlie adds suggestively as he lets his fangs extend slightly to prove a point to Arthur. 

Before anyone can comment further, Charlie turns around and marches out the house before running and quickly disappearing out of sight. 

“I like him” Gwaine announces

“You would, you’ve both got a similar attitude” Lancelot counters with a friendly smile so his companion knows nothing bad is meant.


	3. Recharge

Later that night the group are sat playing card games that Ben has been teaching them but none of them is concentrating. 

“Looking at the door isn’t going to help Princess” Gwaine comments as he throws down his next card

“Sorry if I care about my friends” Arthur snarks

“Never even hint that I don’t care about Merlin ever again” Gwaine warns

“We all care about Merlin, taking our frustrations out on each other won’t help any of us right now, including him” Lancelot tries to soothe

“Alright mate” Gwaine smiles, “But Princess, one day you are going to have to answer for what you’ve done” he threatens 

“And what am I supposed to have done?” Arthur pushes back

“You know exactly what you did, so does Charlie and so do I”

“Told you did he? What does he know?” Arthur scoffs

“He didn’t have to. I’ve been putting some pieces together with more clarity than I had back then. And I think he has a point. Just because he wasn’t around then, doesn’t mean Merlin hasn’t spoken to him. I mean, after all, they’ve had hundreds of years together” Gwaine smirks, purposefully winding Arthur up

Leon and Lancelot are getting ready to come between their friends if needs be when Arthur springs forward, but Gwaine, ready for the attack dodges Arthur and manages to land his own blow. 

“Do any of you really think this is going to help?” Charlie’s voice booms into the room, immediately making the inhabitants freeze. “I personally don’t give a shit if you rip each other apart, but Merlin would so pack it in”

“Charlie is right” Ben supports, “I appreciate you’re all probably very confused and stressed since coming back to a world that must be virtually unrecognisable, but right now, you’ve got each other, Merlin didn’t have any of you, so get a grip and deal with it.”

“That’s my Benny boy” Charlie teases but his focus is soon taken by a weak voice

“Charlie” Merlin reaches up to his friend where he’s on his knees, bare chested with a blanket round his shoulders and black lounge trousers on, “I need to be outside”

“You got it mate” Charlie replies gently and carefully picks Merlin up and carrying him outside until he’s in the middle of the lawn. Once Merlin is settled on the grass Charlie slowly backs away. “It’s okay Merls, I’m here”

“What’s going on?” Lancelot questions as Merlin leans forward so he’s kneeling with his palms flat on the grass but Charlie, who is completely focussed on Merlin, doesn’t answer.  
Merlin’s palms start glowing gold where they come into contact with the ground, slowly, inch by inch, the glow grows up his arms before he’s thrown back onto his heels with a roar escaping his throat. As his head whips back, Merlin’s eyes open, now completely gold, not event a hint of white left. The sky above starts swirling before a single lightening bold comes down and strikes the warlock in his chest.

“Merlin!” Arthur yells but is held back by Charlie, who practically throws him to the side

Once the bolt disconnects from Merlin, the sky goes back to normal and he slowly stands. Charlie is in front of him in an instant, just in time to catch his friend as he stumbles forward. Slowly, Merlin’s skin returns to its normally pale skin and finally, his eyes return to their usual brilliant blue.

“I knew you could do it mate, never doubt that you can take it” Charlie hugs him

“What happened to you Merlin?” Lancelot questions softly as he slowly steps forward

“The world cannot survive without magic, the balance has to be maintained, if not in the Earth, then in me”

“Emrys” Gwaine murmurs, “Magic itself, practically a god to the Druids, I knew I’d heard the name before.”

Merlin looks to Arthur who seems shocked by Gwaine’s revelation. When Arthur quickly looks away Merlin snorts bitterly before composing himself.

“Well, I guess it’s time to catch you all up” Merlin claps before walking inside and grabbing a t-shirt.

When the group enter his home, they see a chalk drawing a shape on the wooden floor, an intricate circle. 

“Stand around the edge, make sure both your feet are on the line.” Merlin instructs his friends. Ben, Charlie, Gwaine and Lancelot immediately do as requested but the other three pause. “Look, I can give you the knowledge of what has happened since you last stepped on this world, or you can spend more than a lifetime trying to learn, it’s up to you. All I’m asking is for you to trust me.”

“And you’ll show us what’s changed? We’ll know the ways of the world now?” Arthur questions

Merlin looks his friend dead in the eyes, “Yes, Arthur, please trust me”

“How can I not” Arthur smiles softly and gently takes Merlin’s hands in his own before stepping into the circle.

Once Arthur is in place, Gwen and Leon automatically follow his lead. 

“Join hands” Merlin tells his companions and finds himself between Charlie and Arthur, with Lancelot and Gwaine opposite him, “Now close your eyes and open your mind. Do not break the connection until I tell you to, it’s of the utmost importance”

“What will happen if we do?” Gwaine asks, always curious

“Well, you could scramble Merlin’s brain, and yours and everyone else’s” Charlie replies, “And if anyone hurts him, I’ll kill you”

“Charlie” Merlin warns

“So madness and death” Gwaine smiles, brushing off the threat, “don’t worry mate, that’s not my kind of fun”

“Eyes closed, and open your minds” Merlin repeats and once he sees everyone settle into a peaceful zone, he closes his own eyes and starts quietly chanting, his voice soothing and melodic.

Soon everyone can start to practically see the world changing before them, from what they assume must be after the time of Camelot, but the surge of magic Merlin has just received from the Earth rushes back to the surface. Arthur and Charlie can feel the warlock start to tremble and Charlie knows this can only go badly for his friend.

“No matter what you see, don’t you dare let go of the hands you’re holding” Charlie instructs, “I don’t care how hard it is for you, imagine being the person to live through it” he comments as gold swirls start to whip around the group, visible even through their eyelids.

Soon the group find themselves watching Merlin’s life. A young Merlin making flowers appear to make his mum smile when he found her crying and Hunith making him promise not to do anything like that where people can see. Will protecting Merlin from other kids in the village who liked to beat him for being a bastard. Merlin arriving in Camelot and seeing a sorcerer being burned before saving Gauis’s life. Merlin meeting the dragon. Merlin trying to exchange his life for Arthur’s then defeating Nimueh, poisoned Merlin sending the blue light to help Arthur. Merlin trying to help Morgana after she found out she had magic and was scared. Merlin learning that Balinor was his father, seeing his father die, finding his power as a dragon lord and sending the creature away. Merlin saving Arthur’s life again and again, going through so many hardships the group didn’t know while they were meant to be his friends. Merlin with Kilgarrah when the dragon passed and crying.

Time jumps forward to Merlin collapsed in the lake after sending Arthur off and Percy finding him, the two of them travelling together, though never far from the lake, until Percy stayed with Princess Mithian. Merlin communicating with Gauis, being with his mentor for the final moments. Merlin spending time with Aithusia. Hundreds of lonely years spent by the lake until eventually casting a spell so he would return if Arthur did and going to explore the world. The white dragon passing with Merlin comforting her as she did.

Merlin in Italy, in bed with a blonde-haired artist who’s sketching Merlin in his notepad, signing it Leonardo before leaning down and kissing the raven-haired man. Merlin in America, trying to help those being persecuted in the witch hunts. Magical creatures being hunted and killed and dying out. Merlin gaining more and more power to keep the balance of magic with the Earth.   
Merlin being tortured. Merlin unconscious, tied to a stake with flames starting to lick towards his feet, Charlie appearing and snatching the warlock. Merlin coming to and him and Charlie getting to know each other, him and Charlie in bed together. Merlin returning to England and visiting the lake. Merlin working in a top-secret facility with code breakers during yet another world war. Merlin’s friend being caught with another man and being chemically castrated. Other gay people being persecuted and Merlin joining marches to spread the message of love, often with Charlie at his side. Merlin both studying and being the professor and doctor throughout his life. Merlin caring for sick animals.

Merlin crying by himself. Merlin crying out for Arthur. Merlin imagining Arthur being there. Merlin trying to kill himself but his magic stopping him each time, almost giving him another bout of will to go on. Finally, Merlin plunging Excalibur into his own stomach, but healing again, this time, clearly giving up all hope.   
All of a sudden, calm fell upon the group and their minds were swimming, now understanding the world around them, the TV, cars, mobile phones, everything made sense. But they also understood a lot more about their friend.

“I’m sorry” Merlin panted, “You were never meant to see” he explains as he rubs his eyes

“Don’t be sorry” Leon speaks up, “I can’t even imagine”

“You promised” Arthur starts

“I’m sorry” Merlin closes his eyes

“You promised”

“Arthur, I don’t think now is the time” Lancelot tries to calm as he approaches his king

“You told me you’d only ever be mine” Arthur continues

Gwaine lunges forward at Arthur, all his suspicions coming true, but is stopped by Leon.

“How could you?” Arthur questions. Even Lancelot snaps at this and does what nobody ever thought he would, he delivers a blow to Arthur’s chin

“Lance, don’t” Merlin tells his friend

“So two men or two women is normal now?” Gwen questions

“Not exactly. It’s much more widely accepted but there are still some who think it’s wrong” Merlin explains

“It doesn’t feel entirely natural, I never understood it when you’d hear of knights and stable boys” she continues

“Love is love” Merlin stands firmly

“If you’ve got a problem with that then off you go” Charlie smirks

“It’s the person, not the parts” Ben adds

“Exactly!” Gwaine beams, “I think I’m going to enjoy this time”

“Arthur?” Merlin questions

“I need some time” Arthur replies

Merlin barks out a laugh, “Time? Try living a millennium alone, then talk to me about time!”

“I want to go out!” Gwaine continues

“Do you know what Gwaine, that sounds like a great idea” Merlin replies, eyes still locked on Arthur’s as Charlie and Ben share a side-eyed look, “You can come if you can stop being such a prat” he virtually spits at Arthur, “And for the record, I was never with anyone the way I was with you. I waited Arthur, I waited even when I didn’t think you were coming back” he sobs then storms to his room

“You never deserved him” Charlie scoffs

Merlin reappears shortly after, dressed for a night of clubbing, “Gwaine these should fit you, get showered and get ready, this will be like nowhere you’ve been before. Anyone else coming?” 

“I’m in! You still got some of my stuff up there?” Charlie asks

“Of course” 

“Great, back in a mo”

“Are you sure this is a good idea Merlin?” Lancelot asks

“Why not?” Merlin challenges

“Lancelot, why don’t you go with them and I’ll wait here in case anyone else decides they want to go later” Ben smiles and immediately Lancelot understands what he’s doing.


End file.
